


Voidwalker's Letter

by Belladonna (Blaqjak)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaqjak/pseuds/Belladonna
Summary: What if Voidwalker had a Nat in her dimension?
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 38





	Voidwalker's Letter

_ Dear Nat, _

_ I’m sorry for leaving you a letter, but I didn’t think I could say this to your face. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I couldn’t do what you needed me to. And I’m sorry that this drove us apart. But I need to find him. I can’t rest until I do. I can’t rest knowing he’s out there somewhere living peacefully after what he did to me. And I need answers. Answers only he’d know. _

_ Thank you, for helping me understand my powers and for building my suit. I can’t repay you for all the good things you’ve done. No matter how many times you tell me you do it out of love. And yet I still feel like a shithead for leaving you after all of this.  _

_ I hope you understand. I’m sorry I’m such a coward. You’ll find someone better. I’m sure of it. You’re perfect. I don’t know what else to say. I wanna say everything. To tell you what goes through my mind but I don’t know where to begin. I feel like if I keep writing, this won't really happen and I’ll get to stay here with you. But then I’d never get to rest, would I. I need to go. I love you. Forever and always.  _

Natalie sat in bed reading the letter over and over again. Memorizing, analyzing, and understanding each and every word written in Renee’s sharp and heavy handwriting. Her tears fell freely down her face as the fallen drops seeped into the already tear-stained paper. 


End file.
